united_planetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Sovereign
The Imperial Sovereign was the (partially) hereditary ruler of Alfheim when it united under a world government 340 years before Year 1, and became the ruler of the Star Imperium when it was founded in Year 1. The Imperial Sovereign by law and custom was always of the race of Star Elves. Apart from appointing the two Imperial Viceroys, the Imperial Sovereign also approved or vetoed legislation passed by the Imperial Parliament and appointed aliens to the Parliament. When the Sovereign was physically or mentally incapacitated, his or her powers were exercised by the Council of Twelve. The Law on Removal of the Sovereign outlined procedures for removing the ruling Imperil Sovereign, but it was never invoked. When the Imperial Sovereign died or abdicated his or her office, his or her oldest surviving child inherits the office. Otherwise, a new Sovereign is elected by absolute majority of the Imperial Parliament. Until the selection of a new Sovereign, the Council of Twelve excercised the powers of Imperial Sovereign. During the periods when the position of Sovereign was vacant, numerous Viceroys, particularly those who assumed the position of Prime Minister, assumed de facto leadership of the Imperium. Male Sovereigns traditionally changed their name to Artei and female Sovereigns to Satei. After the establishment of the United Planets in Year 13,100, the Imperial Sovereign's position is officially abolished. List of Imperil Sovereigns Artei I (reigned 340 to 256 years befor Year 1) Artei II (reigned 256 to 123 years before Year 1; son of Artei I) Satei I (reigned from 123 years befor Year 1 to Year 12; daughter of Artei II) Year 12 to Year 52; regency of Council of Twelve; the emergence of the Moderate Party, the Blue Monarchists, and the Red Monarchists in the Imperial Parliament begins at this time ; Dana Atrosos largely assumed leadership in the period from Year 12 to 52 and later during the period from Year 200 to 420. Artei III (reigned Year 52 to Year 200; elected by Imperial Parliament) Year 200 to Year 420; regency of Council of Twelve Artei IV (reigned Tear 420 to Year 601; elected by Parliament) Satei II (reigned Year 601 to 820; daughter of Artei IV) Year 820 to Year 1200; regency of Council of Twelve; Hida Atrosos assumed leadership during this period. Satei III (reigned Year 1200 to Year 1411; elected by Parliament) Artei V (reigned Year 1411 to Year 1560; son of Satei III) Artei VI (reigned Year 1560 to Year 1746; son of Artei V) Year 1746 to Year 2134; regency of Council of Twelve; Lental family assumed leadership during the period from Year 1746 to Year 2405 Satei IV (reigned Year 2134 to Year 2137; elected by Parliament) Year 2137 to Year 2405; regency of Council of Twelve; the Freethinkers emerge as a major party in the Imperial Parliament at this time; the Moderate Party, the Red Monarchists, and the Blue Monarchists nominally unite in the Monarchist Party, although the Monarchist Party is in practice still divided into these three factions Satei V (reigned Year 2405 to 2600; elected by Parliament) Satei VI (reigned Year 2600 to Year 2800; daughter of Satei V) Year 2800 to Year 3956; regency of Council of Twelve; Lental family assumed de facto power during this period Satei VII (reigned Year 3956 to Year 4106; elected by Parliament); member of Lental family Artei VII (reigned Year 4106 to Year 4400; son of Satei VII); member of Lental family Artei VIII (reigned Year 4400 to Year 4516; son of Artei VII); member of Lental family Satei VIII (reigned YeR 4516 to Year 4709; daughter of Artei VIII); member of Lental family Year 4709 to Year 5800; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assumed leadership during this period, mostly from Lental family Artei IX (reigned Year 5800 to Year 6010; elected by Parliament) Year 6010 to Year 6450; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Minister assume leadership during this period Satei IX (reigned Year 6450 to Year 6511; elected by Parliament) Satei 10th (reigned Year 6511 to Year 6780; daughter of Satei IX) Artei 10th (reigned Year 6780 to Year 7000; son of Satei 10th) Year 7000 to Year 7870; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assume leadership during this period Artei 11th (reigned Year 7870 to Year 7890; elected by Parliament) Year 7890 to Year 9021; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assume leadership during this period Artei 12th (reigned Year 9021 to Year 9300; elected by Parliament) Artei 13th (reigned Year 9300 to Year 9516; son of Artei 12th) Year 9516 to Year 10,007; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assume leadership during this period Satei 11th (reigned 10,007 to Year 10,300; elected by Parliament) Year 10,300 to Year 10,999; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assume leadership during this period Artei 14th (reigned Year 10,999 to 11,212; elected by Parliament) Artei 15th (reigned Year 11,212 to 11,455; son of Artei 14th) Satei 12th (reigned Year 11,455 to 11,701; daughter of Artei 15th) Year 11,701 to Year 12,444; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assume leadership during this period Artei 16th (reigned Year 12,444 to Year 12,750; elected by Parliament) Artei 17th (reigned Year 12,750 to Year 12,771; son of Artei 16th) Year 12,711 to Year 12,956; regency of Council of Twelve; Prime Ministers assume leadership during this period Artei 18th (reigned Year 12,956 to Year 13,001; elected by Parliament) Year 13,001; Council of Twelve exercises regency for several months Artei 19th (reigned Year 13,001 to Year 13,091; elected by Parliament); toward the end of his reign, the Freethinkers gain a majority in the Imperial Parliament as the Freethinkers gain defectors from all factions of the Monarchist Party Artei 20th (reigned 13,091 to 13,100; son of Artei 19th)